


Splash

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegalacticpope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalacticpope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121813) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> thegalacticpope prompted me on tumblr:
>
>> Platonic Dick and Damian soulmates at 

The color Damian left on people was a dark gray-green, usually too faint to be seen without a good microscope and some wishful thinking. He’d always taken pride in how few marks he had upon his own skin; his mother had always assured him that there was no shame in holding out for the few who left the strongest marks. He had to believe her. After all, her clearest mark of only a few was Damian’s, a dark splash of gray-green all along the bend of her elbow.

Dick left bright spots of violet on everyone he met. Most of the time it was just fingerspots, those three small dots clustered in a line together, but every now and then they joined into a larger curl of color on someone’s arm or hand.

Damian’s left shoulder and part of his collarbone were entirely violet. He was often asked if he’d dislocated it recently. The answer was always, “ _No_ ,” no matter whether he had or not.

Dick’s ribs were covered with a gray-green splotch only interrupted by the jagged line of a scar. People didn’t see it most of the time, but Damian knew it was there. He’d drawn it once with an inadequate colored pencil, when Dick had taken a hit to the chest so badly it’d turned nearly as purple as the marks he left on others.

They were written on each other’s skin now, and nothing short of apathy could take that away.

(He had marks from so few people. He’d keep this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr]()!
> 
> Okay so hilariously there is another ~~much better~~ fic which was inspired by True Colors which had the same "Dick and Damian = platonic soulmates" in this soulmate-verse (I swear on my dog's life that I didn't take the idea from that, and in fact I had never seen or read the story until I was searching for True Colors) so this is me just letting you know that [Oil and Watercolor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4025482) is a thing and you should read that too.


End file.
